Then There Were Five
by jaisy1000
Summary: The charmed family has exteneded and with a fresh new day becomes a battle the next what does evil have in store for the charmed ones
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

18 months later the charmed ones Piper, Phoebe & Paige plus Billie they are all still charmed and dangerous with the underworld in hectic Phoebe and coop get pregnant and gave birth to their first child. Paige and henry where pregnant with twins and Piper and Leo are trying for another kid to make their kids a set of charmed ones. Billie has found an interest in a teacher at magic school named Charles very classical and is nice and caring. But they all should start getting prepared for another battle coming up named the jeerer with 5 powerful sourcers named Rory, Ray, Roy, Robert and Raven.

As always the charmed ones are always protecting the innocents from the forces of evil.

The Elders have come across a young lady. She was being chased by a dark lighter but the elders didn't tell Leo to tell the charmed ones while they were at magic school. Phoebe sensed it with her Empathy power the fear the girl was sending of was intense. Phoebe said a spell to take her to the one in trouble. While Phoebe was trying to save the innocent, she sees her orb but this girl looked shocked and scared

Phoebe yelled out "Paige bring Piper an innocent is in trouble"

Paige shows up with Piper and Billie and they get to work Paige almost gets hit by an arrow but Billie redirected back at him it misses but then Piper Freezes him and tells paige

"Grab the girl and dark lighter and get back to the manor I have some questions for him"

"Okay guys come here you to innocent" said Paige.

They get home and set up the crystals and unfreeze the demon then Piper throws a stun potion and says to the demon

"Tell me about this new power we are all feeling otherwise I will blow you up and you would of heard it kills wait no one could tell you because they didn't survive it tell me now" and throws another stun potion

"Okay I will there is a group name is jeerer and the jeerer sourcers are Rory, Ray, Roy, Robert and Raven"

"Why are they so powerful" Phoebe said

"I don't know all I know is that it has something to do with the Source's and Zankou's powers, they are the strongest power we have seen on the side of evil" said the demon

"Okay good bye thankyou Piper you can have the honour" said Paige

So next they go and ask the girl about her and to see if she knew about her powers

"Hello my names Piper what's yours" said Piper

"Umm mines Paula" said the innocent

Paige says "did you know you have powers"

"Umm no that's the first time I have done that"

Phoebe then touches her and she sees her mum and Sam giving her to a nun the same one they gave Paige to Phoebe pulls Piper, Paige and Billie and says

"I think she is our sister mum and Sam's second child and another charmed one I saw the future to and I saw her bring Prue back from the dead to help us vanquish the jeerer I think she is half white lighter same as Paige but her power is to bring people back from the dead who have only been dead for no longer than 10 years but it takes a lot of power and guys I think my powers are advancing I can now hear when I'm in my premonition"

Piper said "okay guys lets go summon mum and grams and if Prue wants to come her too"

"Okay Paula come up here we think you might be our sister and also a witch/white lighter" said Paige

"What the hell is a white lighter and a witch I could be burned at a stake" says Paula

"Listen missy we all are and we haven't ever been burnt except Phoebe but they saved her from that future" said Billie

"Huh" replied Paula

"Okay all witch's to the book of shadows including you Paula your now one of us" said Piper

"read this spell" said Paige

"Hear these words hear my cry

Sprit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide"

They all chanted Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Paula and Billie. Grams mum and Prue came.

"Hi mum see anyone you recognize like your 5th daughter that you didn't tell us about and we now have to train up to bring Prue back from the dead permanently so we have 5 people in the manor and we can vanquish the new power called jeerer"

"Oh your Paula the one the angle of destiny came to us about to help vanquish the new power and be the sisters sister they will take great care of you and they will show you the ropes of being a charmed witch untouchable to most evil except the most of powerful demons trust me these 4 girls will help you so much and teach you how to use your powers to bring Prue back and save the world" said patty

"Come on patty we have to go" said penny

"they have to figure it out themselves it their generation Prue you stay here to figure it out with them you have 48 hours Prue."

3 weeks later "Hey Paula we need you to come here to show you this book and how to make the potion for extra rooms for you and Prue" said Piper

"Paula come in here and I will show you how to write a spell" said Phoebe

"Okay come in to just practising my powers" replied Paula.

Then Paige orbs in from the underworld "watch out guys we are being stalked by demons I don't know which one it is can I have a look at the book"

"Yeah sure" said Piper

"Hey guys um look out in the living room" said Phoebe

"What is it Phoebe" said Billie

"Um it's a fraction of demons" replied Phoebe

"Okay witches in places" said Piper

"Piper and Billie walk through the door and start doing your thing ill orb in with Phoebe from the other side and do our own thing and Paula you just stay here" said Paige.

That's what they did except they left Paula a charmed one in the kitchen by herself. Then a demon came in and grabbed her and shimmered to the underworld then the girls Piper deflects a fire ball and it goes back and gets a demon Billie then redirected a fireball at another demon Phoebe used her empathy power and got 2 to throw an energy ball at each other and Paige called for an athame and threw it at another demon then there was a few left but they left just in time.

The girls walk back into the kitchen and couldn't find Paula then phoebe had a premonition after touching Paula's jacket she seen a demon shimmering up straight after they walked out.

"What did you see" asked Piper

"I saw a demon take her quick to the attic and bring the book I need to see if I can identify the demon"

"Got it" replied Billie.

The girls ran upstairs to the book but when Phoebe scanned the book she found only one the meet her description but the book is now starting to change they think its closing up a bit they think it needs a spell to fix it because it's no longer the power of 3 it's the power of 4 and about to be the power of 5

"Okay so I think we write a spell to fix this just in case it has any impact on our powers" said Paige

"Any ideas… Phoebe" said Billie "actually yes" said Phoebe.

She wrote

I ask this of the gods

To understand the power of 3

No longer may it exists

With this generation

Go back to the power of 3

With the upcoming generations

"Nicely done Phoebe" said Paige

"okay I think we all have to say this for it to work" replied Phoebe they said the spell then went to try to find Paula. Piper started scrying but that didn't work so they all went to the underworld and Paige then could sense her she was it the north-west part and so then they orbed there and that's where she was but there was high power there it was 2 of 5 of the jeerer

"Stupid them" Piper said

"Let's try to take them out why we still can" said Billie

"Okay Piper you go in there and try to freeze them if that doesn't work then just keep blasting til they either are vanquished or they escape and we will deflect there moves and powers okay and Phoebe you grab Paula" said Paige

"Okay lets go" said Piper.

Piper jumps out and starts blasting one gets away and the other tries but she freezes him just in time but he doesn't freeze completely he can still move but in slow motion. Phoebe gets Paula and then they start helping Piper, Paige & Billie but then the rest of jeerer show up and the charmed ones & Billie have to flee they don't have enough power yet they still need Prue so Paige orbs them all the hell out of there.

"Okay Paula I know it's a big thing to ask but you need to bring back Prue soon so we stand a chance against the jeerer and after today we won't be too far off the top of their list to die" said Piper

"Okay I'll try I think I'm going to need 6 candles and you guys standing in front of one" said Paula

"Okay we can get that but we have to go to the attic and do it up there".

They are all up there standing in front of a candle and then Paula closes her eyes and she looked like she was concentration so hard. And then in the middle of the circle of candles a whirlpool came and spat out Prue and placed her in front of the sixth candle and just like that the whirlpool closed. They had no idea what opened it and why Prue came out but Paula new that it was her that was her power to bring the dead back to life but it had to be a blood relative of herself which Prue was.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!" Piper said

"Prue Oh my god" Phoebe said

Paige felt as if she shouldn't say anything because she had never met her.

"Guys I think I brought her back I felt her coming through me" said Paula

"Who is she?" Prue asked

"I'm Paula your half-sister" Paula answered

"So then you must be Paige the one who took my spot in the power of 3" Prue said

"Prue! You left us she saved our arses multiple times I love you and all but I love her to" Piper replied

"Okay I'm sorry" Prue answered

Phoebe walked over to the book to call the Elders down to ask what is happening and how but the book slammed in her hands and flew onto the floor

"Guys I think we have a magical sister problem the book it has slammed shut it doesn't recognise us as the charmed ones we are just 5 sisters with magical powers" said Phoebe

"Okay I can do this I can make us the power of 5 and continue on with the power of 3 after us it will take some serious magic all of us including you Billie" Prue said

Everyone said "yes"

"Okay Piper to fight the jeerer we will need the book and we get the book with a ritual the same one of which Melinda used to create the power of 3" Prue strongly said

"We will need hemlock root, burdock root, thyme, anise seed, dried rhubarb, 5 candles and the crystals to protect us" Prue added

"Okay Prue but we are all out of anise seed" Said Piper said

"Do you have some at your house Phoebs" asked Paige

"Yeah I think so Billie can you come with me for protection just in case they will take advantage of us now they will manipulate our minds and turn on each other" said Phoebe

Phoebe and Billie went to Phoebe's to grab the anise seed and Prue, Piper and Paige started on the ritual and Prue looked around meeting the kids and husbands. Paige left to go and get Phoebe and Billie. Just as Prue and Piper were finishing the ritual the jeerer turned up Paige orbed in with the others and they put in the 3 pinches of anise seed Prue started chanting a spell that would make the power of 5 last their generation and then Paige orbed them all up to the attic to the book they then orbed to magic school hoping the jeerer couldn't get through the force field

"Oh no the kids they are in Whyte's room Whyte huni orb here with your siblings and cousin" said Piper

"Good boy who is my good boy" added Piper

"Momma they my auntie" said Whyte, Whyte sensed great power in them charmed power

Leo came running in and said "quickly guys someone is trying to break through the protection force field"

"I think I know who" said Billie

"Them" Phoebe and Paige said at the same time

"Okay well there isn't any time let us try taking them on" said Prue

"Piper quickly blow him up or try" Said Phoebe

A fireball comes there way phoebe returns it back with the empathy Paige orbs the kids into the nursery to get them away and Billie Projects a huge fire cloud and Prue and Billie together split it up and move it to try and hit one of them while Piper tries to freeze them and tries to blow some of them up. Paige orbs in from behind the jeerer and when they throw some fire balls Paige redirects them to hit them. They then take them 1 on 1 and go after them kicking the jeerers arse the jeerer flames out and the girls have won round 1.

"Woohoo we will always be kicking some demon arse" said Phoebe

"God not a lot has changed" said Prue

"Actually so much has changed I have a husband, kids and a job" said Phoebe

"I knew you guys would do it Piper and Leo and her club and restaurant while Phoebe is becoming a celebrity and Paige looking after the charmed legacy and now look we are getting stronger with the arrival of Paula" Prue said

"Yeah well demon now chit chats later" Piper interrupted

"Okay why don't we use the Source vanquishing spell" said Paige

"No the demon said that they have more power than Zankou and the Sources power put together" said Billie

"Why don't we ask the avatars and elders for help" Said Phoebe

"Why don't we make them dive into a volcano ahah" said Prue

"Or we could call upon all witches power from across the world" said Piper

"God who died and made you the oldest sister but that is a very nice idea"

"Okay why don't you, Paige and Billie work on the spell and me and Phoebs will help Paula get the ropes of all this like a bit of a fast track" Said Prue

They all went off and Piper, Paige and Billie came up with a spell ½ an hour after

I call upon the witches powers

To save our lives in this desperate hour

Bring them beside to vanquish this evil from time and space

They went down to the basement (Phoebe's personal gym) to grab Prue, Phoebe and Paula

"Okay we have a spell" Billie said

Prue and Phoebe read over it.

"This will work" Phoebe replied

Now they have to wait for an attack which took a week of their normal lives but it helped them figure out a lot more about Paula and her powers and they got to catch up with Prue and show her everything they have learnt.

But now a week later the jeerer showed up and gave them a heck of a fright luckily they were all there to be ready and get in positions they now had the jobs to save themselves and they did they deflected everything they got thrown at them.

"It's time" yelled Piper "get to the attic" Prue added

They all got up there and the jeerer flamed up they all started chanting

I call upon the witches powers

To save our lives in this desperate hour

Bring them beside to vanquish this evil from time and space

Poof and they were gone with a huge explosion

"We did not just do that" said Paige

"No I don't think so" said Phoebe

"I would sense it and I can't sense it" she added

"Good luck to us the power of 5" Said Prue

The end for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

1 week has gone on and the girls are waiting for the jeerer to just show up, they had a bad feeling about the vanquish. They thought the jeerer had set it up to make it look like they were gone to only come back and surprise now all 5 sisters.

"Piper I'm home, I need the book of shadows I saw an innocent get a fireball thrown at her but it came just out of nowhere" said Prue

"What? How?" Piper asked

"I don't know an invisible demon maybe it was teleported there. I don't know that's why I need the book" Prue replied

"I think Paula, Billie and Paige have the book up in the attic. Do you want me to call Phoebe home?" Piper said

"I think we should get Phoebs just in case it's the jeerer" Prue stated

Piper went and called Phoebe when all of a sudden she heard yelling upstairs. Piper was thinking hurry up Phoebe pick up the phone we need you. Phoebe picked up the phone.

"Phoebe get here now big trouble hurry we need you" said Piper

She hung up the phone and piper ran upstairs to see half of the demon community there trying to kill the girls Piper ran over to Paige

"Paige what happened?" asked Piper

"We think the jeerer sent them" Paige replied

All of at once Paige shot up a orb shield when trying to orb something and it made the sisters and Billie safe from all of the fireballs.

"Oh my gosh was that me?" Paige asked herself

"I think so" Billie answered

The demons were shocked and shimmered and flamed out. Phoebe came rushing through the attic doorway.

"What's the 911 I'm here to help" said Phoebe action like superwomen

"You're late" said Piper

"I have a new power" Paige said

"Okay let's not pretend like the whole demon community was here" Billie said

"Oh that bad" Phoebe said

"Yeah and you missed it" Prue added

"They just kept coming and coming" Paula said in a scared way

"Okay so who sent them" Phoebe asked

"Who do you think" Paige said

"The jeerer" Phoebe said

"Do we all agree it's them?" Billie asked

"Yeah well it has to be they are the only ones who could have full power over the underworld" Prue answered

"Okay we should probably find out more on the jeerer" Phoebe said

"Your right we should split up Paula, Prue and Phoebe you guys study the book and other books me, Paige and Billie will go to the underworld to torture some demons and find out some answer" Piper said

Prue and Phoebe took Paula and the book to Phoebe's house to look at Phoebs books too. While they left Piper, Paige and Billie made a batch of potions and wrote some spells just in case.

"Alright ladies are we ready" Paige Asked

"We sure are" Billie replied

"Alright let's go" Piper said

Paige orbed them down to the underworld and it's like a fraction meeting that they ended up in the middle of.

"Really Paige" Piper said

"I'm sorry" Paige added in quickly

"Alright guys bickering later kick arse now" Billie said

Piper blowed up the leader and asked "Okay tell me about the jeerer and I won't kill you"

All the demons run at them, Piper starts blowing them up, Billie was starting to project a big fire ball and Paige threw it at the demons. Piper then freezes them all and un freezes their heads.

"Okay now one of you is going to tell me how I kill the jeerer or everything you know about them and I won't kill you. Alright you what do you know?"

"None of us no anything except some of their powers" a demon said

"Okay tell me these powers then" Piper asked

"They can flame out, fire balls, energy balls, plasma balls, invisibility, healing, telekinesis, cloning, telepathy, shape shifting and even deflection. But they share these powers they don't all have them each has a few but only one, Rory has all of the powers he is the leader." each of the Demons said

"Okay you didn't tell me anything so bye bye and neither did you cya." Said Piper

Paige and Billie started killing the rest

"Hey we told you what we know" said a demon

"Yeah but see I said I wouldn't kill you I didn't say they wouldn't sorry" Piper replied

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" demons were yelling

"We need to go back and tell the rest about the powers of the jeerer" said Paige

They orbed to Phoebe's apartment to tell them about the powers and the others were shocked about a leader they thought they were all equals in the group but obviously not.

"Wait we can play on this we could make the others jealous about their powers but to play on it we need to get to know them more" said Phoebe

"Of course I mean the demons have been picking on us going for the weakest link. For example when the source made me think I was in a mental institution" said Piper

"Also when Barbus got all Cole's powers and blocked up the house and you almost killed me" Paige added

"I didn't mean it you know" Phoebe said

"Yeah I know" Paige replied

"You tried to kill me when you were a vampire" Phoebe said

"Alright I missed heaps" Prue added

"I'm glad I missed it" said Paula

"I wish I was here" said Billie

They walked down the stairs and found the whole magical community in the conservatory.

"What are you doing here?" asked Paige

"Who are they?" asked Paula

"Ogre, troll, fairy, gnome, leprechaun, dwarves, elves and nymphs" Billie answered

"We are here to welcome 1 old charmed one and 1 new charmed one we are very glad to have you here in our community to protect us" the leprechaun said

"Great more jobs to do" Prue said

"This is very exciting" Paula said

"Yeah ill check back with you in 3 years" Piper said with Phoebe agreeing

"Okay they are welcomed but while you're here do you know anything about the jeerer?" Paige asked

"We only know there powers and you already know that" said the leprechaun

"Well that's a great help isn't it" Prue said

"Thank you thank you I'm very pleased but I think it's in your safety to go and hide and we will deal with it" Said Paula

The sisters and Billie just stared at her for a second

"What?" asked Paula

The sisters just shook their heads

"What?" asked Paula again

"Don't worry" Piper said

"Okay girls what is our next move?" Paige asked

"Well I think we need to make heaps of potions because our individual powers won't be able to take them out" Prue said

"At least we now have our own bringer back to life person" Billie said

They all walked into the kitchen and Piper grabbed 3 pots and started taking out the potion ingredients to mix in

"Paige can you please walk upstairs to the attic and grab the ingredients up stairs and take 2 of them with you for protection just in case" Piper said

"Yeah sure thing. Phoebs, Billie can you come with me?" Paige asked

"Yes of course" Phoebe and Billie replied

The 3 girls went up the stairs

"Why don't you go up with them we will be okay" Piper said

"You left us and now you come back and I don't know what to do am I the lead witch am I the one to go around freezing thing I don't know" Piper asked Prue

"Hey, I'm sorry you are way more advanced than me you are the lead witch I'm the one who should be going around moving things and you guys don't need me for that you have Paige and Billie" Prue said

"Prue of course we need you I need all of you I love you all and I always will" Piper said

"I love you" Prue said

"I love you too" Piper replied

"Okay but seen as Paige is white lighter doesn't that make Paula a white lighter being biological sisters" Prue asked

"Yeah it does we haven't seen any of her powers except from when she brought you back. Hey do you think that she or he is a shape shifter acting like Paula and they took the actual Paula to the underworld" Piper questioned

"Hey that actual makes sense can we write a spell or make a potion to check?" Prue asked

"Yeah we have a potion it is very quick give me five minutes" Piper answered

Piper started a new potion adding some dill, onion and hemlock root plus other bits and pieces. While Prue stood guard to make sure they didn't come down. Prue was hearing them come down the stairs just as Piper was filling up the vials.

"Quickly they are coming" said Prue

"I'm coming lady" Piper replied

As soon as they walked through the door Piper threw the vial at the fall in front of Paula and smoke rose with behind the smoke was a jeerer he flamed out quickly

"What just happened" Phoebe asked

"Okay clip notes Paula was taken when the jeerer came after us and one of them shape shifted into Paula now we have to go save Paula blah blah blah. Got it?" Piper said

"Got it but how are we planning on getting her back?" asked Billie

"We will reverse the to call a lost witch spell and fight them off while Paige grabs her, as soon as we get her we leave straight away we don't have the power to go up against them just yet we are evenly matched" Piper answered

"Gosh I did miss a lot while I was dead" Prue said

"You sure have" Phoebe added

"Alright Paige and Billie go get the to call a lost witch reversal spell actual just bring the book down and we will keep on going with the potions I am almost down with this batch" Piper said

"Yep sure thing" Paige said

Piper, Phoebe and Prue started mixing some potions while Paige and Billie walked upstairs again.

"How do you feel about Prue being back?" Billie asked

"Well I kind of feel like I'm not needed like they don't need me anymore" Paige said

"They are your sisters of course they love you, need you" Billie said

"I don't know I've always been a bit jealous of Prue she could become a better witch then all of us in a day or two" Paige stated

"Then how did she die?" Billie asked just as they walked in to the attic

"Well there was this demon called Shax and he threw her through a wall and Leo only had time to save Piper not Piper and Prue. I think Phoebe was going to try to save Cole again it was a confusing time" Paige answered

"Okay grab the book. So when you came here what happened" Billie asked

"Well I was a bit reluctant to learn about magic at the start especially when I met Shax that freaked me out but Piper went a little crazy" Paige said

"Glad I wasn't here then but at the same time I do" Said Billie

As they were walking into the kitchen they heard someone knocking at the front door

"Who is that" Piper asked

They all walked to the front door Phoebe pushed Prue so whoever was at the door wouldn't see her, Paige slowly opened the door it was victor.

"Dad" said Piper and Phoebe

"Why are you here" Piper asked

"I came to pick up the kids" Victor said

"Oh yeah they are upstairs in Whyte and Chris' room but first we want to some you something" Phoebe said

She pulled victor into the lounge room and Prue stepped out from around the corner.

"Oh my god how?" asked Victor

"Well our other sister did it" Prue said

"Paige thank you so much" said victor

"No Victor the other" Paige said

"Then who?" Victor asked

"Well dad it's a bit confusing turns out mum and Sam and now we have another sister a charmed sister and she can bring the dead back to life but the new threat has taken her so we have to get her so can you please just take the kids and make sure they are safe" Piper said

"Huh we'll talk more about this later come on kids" Victor said

All the kids came running down the stairs

"Bye I'll bring them back tomorrow" Victor said

"Okay are we ready?" Prue said

"Yep let's do this" Phoebe added

"Paige orb the book here" Piper said

"Book of shadows" Paige said and the book appeared in her hands

"Okay find the spell I know we wrote it in there somewhere" Billie said

"I found it" Phoebe said

"The book has defiantly grown since the last time I saw it" Prue said

They all started chanting the spell. Lights circled them and they were down in the underworld in a flash they saw a group of people standing around Paula, lower level demon trying work up by Paula from the girls. Piper starts first and freezes the demons Billie starts making a huge fire cloud and Prue throws it at a few and Phoebe channels their powers and uses them on the people while Paige orbs in from behind and grabs Paula then orbs back to the rest and helps vanquish the rest.

"I hear someone coming let's go Paige" Piper said

They orbed back to the manor

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked

"Umm yeah they tried to extract my power but somehow I move from one spot to another in the matter of a second and then they put me in a cage but not with metal bars like a magical energy with purple crystals on the ground" Paula said

"So if they were trying to get your power they will come after ours and yours to Billie" said Prue

"Well can we drink a potion or write a spell to keep our powers in our body" Paula said

"No there is no such thing and we couldn't make it either" Piper said

"Well can we at least try" said Paula

"It would be a waste of time" Phoebe said

"Or we can ask a higher power" Paige said

"What like the elders and avatars" Phoebe asked

"No a little higher" said Paige

"The Angel of Destiny" said Piper

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking" Paige said

"Okay we need the spell I put it in the book before all our inputs" said Piper

"But wait we are no longer the power of three and that spell is for the power of three" Phoebe said

"Yeah but if 3 of us say it will work" Prue stated

"Okay let's go do it upstairs" Piper said

They all walked up into the attic Piper looked for the spell

"Alright Paula, Paige and Phoebs you guys say the spell go form the circle" said Piper

"Here read this" Prue said and passed the spell to Phoebe

They started chanting:

Power of three,

We summon thee.

And call to us,

The Angel of Destiny

A light come floating through the window and poof and she was standing in the middle

"How dare you summon me here again I've helped you enough already" said the Angel of Destiny

"We need to know what we will use to kill the jeerer and when we will take them on?" asked Phoebe

"You need to do this on your own with no help no guidance you are charmed for a reason start to think things as a charmed one just watch out for disempowering" The Angel of Destiny said then took off

"Okay I don't understand how we are meant to be charmed when we can't even charm our way to getting answers" Paige said

Prue said "I understand what you mean like we can't use are powers to figure this out because Phoebe's powers are blocked off by them and none off our powers are used"

"I know what she meant our powers alone are blocked but our powers together we don't know what would happen we could try to disempower them or write another spell" Phoebe said

"Hey I get what you mean like that time with the demon abraxas how we had to come together to be the power of one" said Piper

"We need to go to a place most holy to us the book says" said Paula

"Well there is no better place than here in the attic this is where it all began" said Piper

"This is where Phoebe found the book, where we defeated our first warlock, where we avenged Prue's death and where we killed the source this is the place this is our place" Piper said

"So it's the manor?" Prue asked

"Yes its everything this is where we always end up for the final vanquish grams and mum fought here we have a neutral ground here" said Phoebe

"This is it this is our battle ground we are the strongest here even without the nexus we have the power we have the strength and we will use it to our advantage" Piper said

"Okay but how are we going to lure them here?" Billie asked

"We are going to remind them about something how much they want us dead how much their lives would be better" Paige said

"Phoebe and Prue can astral project there and do a little spell to in rage them and when they get in raged they won't use their powers correctly" said Phoebe

"Okay we have a week everyone say their goodbyes, organise families, do wills, and next Friday we start and make sure you bring everything you have for protection" Said Piper

"Where will we meet?" Billie asked

"Magic school it's the safest place to be" Paige said

"1 week" Prue said

The end of the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

6 days have gone by and they have all come together and they were all ready to start.

"Hey because we are already do we start a day early we have all what we need and 1 more day gives them one more day to prepare for something" Paige asked

"Yeah I think we are all up for that" Billie said

"Are you ready how do you think you will handle it?" Phoebe asked Paula

"I think I will be good but I think I should stay close to one of you for protection just in case if that is okay" Paula said

"Of course it's okay you can also work some magic you are half white lighter that means you can orb sense and eventually heal" Prue said

"Leo will give you a rundown he used to be a white lighter he did for me and I wasn't even a white lighter" Billie said

"Great it sounds like fun but let's get started" said Paula

"Do we need to go to magic school now I mean all the kids have been there for a week and they are going to stay there til the end of this lets get it done I want my kids back" Piper said

"And I have an interesting teacher at magic school and I would like to talk to him again" Billie said

"Talk is that it" Phoebe said

"Yes talk that is correct" Billie said

"Okay let's start this" Paula said

"Okay let's set up the candles so Phoebe can astral with Prue there" Piper said

"Here catch Billie" Paige said as she threw the candles at Billie

"Alright guys give us 5 minutes and get the spell ready Billie please be ready to do the sleeping spell after we do the disempowering spell" Phoebe said

"I will be, I will be waiting just out of the attic" Billie replied

"Good luck and come back the minute you are in danger" Piper said worriedly

This was there time they set up a crystal circle around them to add more protection and they placed some apples and leaves around them also. They heard a big breath taken it was Prue and Phoebe returning.

"Okay that will not work they are protected but we could go down there and vanquish some of their servant so they don't have any extra protection" Said Prue

"It makes sense to down there numbers first so that we are evenly matched" Billie said

"Okay well do we need vanquishing potions?" Phoebe asked

"I guess not we aren't going up against anyone dangerous just low levels" said Piper

"Maybe we get some for Paula" Paige said

"Alright well there is some in the kitchen and some up here Paige can you orb them up here for us?" Paula asked

"POTION" Paige said

"Alright take this to carry them in" Piper said

"Okay girls we ready?" Paige asked grabbing their hands and orbed down to the underworld

"Whoa there is heap" Billie said

"Okay Prue and Billie knock most of them back Phoebe and Paige throw what they give to us back at them and Paula and I will start throwing potions and blowing up them and freeze them and then just protect each other do what you have to do but be safe" Piper said

Prue jumps out and distracts them Billie then jumps up pushing them back while Paula and Piper jump up vanquishing them and then Paige and Phoebe went in for it and throwing everything back at them.

"Paige watch out behind" Prue yelled

Phoebe levitated and spun around kicking 6 of them down, Piper went straight for it and blew everything coming at her (she really wanted the jeerer dead), Paige kept confusing them orbing around and watching them throw fire or energy balls at each other while Paula was hiding behind Piper, she was throwing potions here there and everywhere at the demons, Billie was creating mini fire clouds and throwing them around while kicking some arse and Prue was acting like she was stupid at start and then went all out being the super witch she was.

The jeerer turned their heads and the girls were standing there ready for battle.

"But how?" Rory asked

"I don't know you don't have the best security" Phoebe answered

The jeerer threw multiple fire balls at the girls, Phoebe threw them away.

"We aren't just simple witches and figured out how you have all these powers" Said Piper

"You're summoning them for the source and Zankou with Bones and hearts" Paige said

"And if they are damaged at all the power goes long enough for us to vanquish you" Prue said

"But where are they, we can't see and bones or hearts" Said Ray

"You girls were right about that but they are our hearts and bones you won't ever get close enough to even touch them" Said Roy

"Well there is always a start" Billie said

"Let's go girls" Paige said

"You will be seeing us again" Phoebe said

"We have protection" Said Robert

"What protection we vanquished them" Piper said

And the girls orbed out.

"We found out a lot" Paula said

"Can we write a spell to get the bones and hearts extracted for them" said Prue

"We could I suppose" Phoebe said

"We could disempower them for 5 minutes which would allow us time to do the ritual" Said Piper

"You mean with a potion?" Billie asked

"Yes exactly" Piper said

"Okay Phoebe, Billie and I will work on the spell and Piper, Paige and Paula start working on the be very persistent and keep trying" Prue said

"Alright come on girls I have a perfect idea for the potion ingredients" Paige said

"What is it?" asked Piper

"Well I thought we could combine the power striping potion with the most powerful vanquishing potion we have and because it won't kill them it will disempower them and then hurt very much" Paige said

"Sounds powerful" Paula said

"Very Powerful alright lets go" Piper said

They went down stairs to the kitchen while the others looked through the book to extract things from stuff.

"Alright so what are we looking for?" Billie asked

"Anything to do with extracting bones or hearts even powers and we will change it around a little" Phoebe said

"And even with transporting things places we could re-write that" said Prue

Meanwhile the girls downstairs were just starting to finish up.

"Paige can you pass me some of the hemlock root, some dill and the mandrake root?" Piper asked

"Yeah here you go" Paige replied

"So what will happen to the bones and stuff?" asked Paula

"I'll probably blow them up and if that doesn't work we will take some of vanquishing potions" Piper answered

"Or they might make the spell to just destroy them instead of extracting them" Paige added

"So how many demons have you guys vanquished?" Paula asked

"A few 200 plus another 1000 give or take" Piper said smirking

"Don't know what you got yourself into this time do you" Paige said

"I guess not" Paula

"Also have you orbed or anything like that? Paige asked

"Now that you mention it I got a little fright yesterday and I was at the stairs one minute then closer to the couch the next minute" Paula said

"Yeah that is orbing you will have the same powers as Paige sort of" Piper said

"But she can orb places, I can't even orb 2 metres" Paula said

"I've grown as a witch and my powers have progressed just give yourself some time to show some results of getting more powerful" Paige said

"Well how can I catch up with you guys?" Paula said

"It took me a year to trust myself to go and vanquish a demon on my own even though I was very cocky after a while I started realizing that" Paige said

"HA very cocky" Piper said

"Shh you" Paige said

"Paula can you pass me a vial and cap from that cupboard?" asked Piper

"Yeah sure here you go" Paula said

"Alright we are ready lets go see how they are doing" Paige said

They made it up to the attic.

"Hey guys we are done how are you guys going?" Piper asked

"Yeah we are just finishing up" Billie said

"Alright tell us what you've got" said Paula

"Okay we have:

I call upon the ancient power

To take away the darkest hour

Take the bones that are attached

To the darkness in the hat

How is that?" Phoebe said

"I say we have a spell" said Piper

"Do we go now?" Paige asked

"Well maybe we should before they get any more powerful" Prue said

"Or maybe we wait for them to come on our turf they will turn up sooner or later" Paula said

"I think we go now" Billie said

"Okay got 6 copies of the spell?" Piper asked

"Check" Prue said

"3 of the potions?" Phoebe asked

"Check" Paige said

"Vanquishing potions" Billie asked

"And check" Paula said

"Okay come on grab hands and we are off" Paige said

They orbed out to the underworld to the and the jeerer was calling more power. Piper blew up one of them; they all turned and faced the charmed ones.

"Throw it" Phoebe said

Rory threw a fire ball at the potion then it started, Prue threw him against the wall, Ray then stepped in and threw a fire ball at Prue, Paige then orbed behind him and formed an orb shield causing him to get knocked into a rock, Roy hits Paige in the face making her catch air, Piper then goes straight for him just trying to blow him up, Robert then throws Piper at Prue knocking them both back down, Phoebe then levitates kicking Robert right into Rory and Roy, Raven then grabs Phoebes leg and throws her next to Paige, Billie and Paula then stepped in Paula went in to try and hit him but got thrown against the wall. Billie doesn't agree with that and throws all of them against each other while Paige is healing them all up.

"Okay here take the spell everyone" Prue said while passing out the spell

"Here Paige, Phoebe and Prue you take the potion" Piper said

They all got back up and just at the same time the jeerer were ready they threw the potion at Rory they one with the enchanted bones and heart.

And they all chanted

"I call upon the ancient power

To take away the darkest hour

Take the bones that are attached

And the darkness that is in the hat"

They watched as he starts screaming while fire opened holes in his skin to take out the bones.

"Okay it wasn't meant to take them out it was meant to destroy them" Phoebe said

"Who cares grab the bones" Piper said

Paige orbed the bones and Prue got the heart

"Alright lets go we only have a day before the potion wears off" Billie said

Paige then orbed them back to the manor

"Okay we have to find something to get rid of the bones" Paula said

"We can transfer them to another plane" Prue said

"No they will just summon them" Phoebe said

"We could set them on an eternal flame" Piper said

"No because then future magic can take it an our spells may be too weak" Paige said

"Okay so it's clear what we have to do… We have to destroy them" said Billie

"Alright how though a spell a potion" Paige said

"I go both" Phoebe said

"Good choice" Paula said

"Thanks" Phoebe replied

"Well no one can write spells like you can Phoebs" Piper said

"And no one can make potions like you can Piper" Phoebe said

"Should of seen that coming" Piper replied

"Alright then Billie and I will help you. And Prue and Paula can help Phoebs" Paige said

"Okay I'm going to need the book" Piper said

"Yeah you take it I have a spell in my head already" Phoebe said

Piper, Billie and Paige took the book down to the kitchen and started brewing a potion.

"Okay so what you got in that big head of yours" Prue asked

"Well to be honest I had it in my head before in case our first plan didn't work" Phoebe said

"Alright spit it out" Paula said

"The evil in our mist

That we won't ever miss

Vanish it from every plane

And take away all the pain" Phoebe said

"I like it, it will work" Prue said

"It has to" Paula said

"Come on come see how the others are doing" Phoebe said

They went downstairs and demons were waiting

"Piper, Paige, Billie um help" Paula yelled out as Phoebe and Prue started on the demons

Piper ran through and passed at least 20 vials of vanquishing potion, and passed more around, Phoebe used a Lazarus demon to use its telekinesis power against the furies and grimlocks, Paula threw a vanquishing potion at a chameleon demon and a brute demon, Paige was dodging fire balls while throwing them around, Prue threw a athame around the round and got at least 10 demons while Billie was projecting them to be vanquished, Piper got very pissed and blew up 7 and then froze the room vanquishing all the higher level demons then moving on to the lower levels.

"Okay do you think the jeerer sent them because they have no powers?" Paula asked

"Of course that is the reason it always is" Billie said

"Alright how's that potion going?" Phoebe asked

"It's done it just needs to cool down and then it should be ready" Paige said

"The spell?" Piper asked

"Done, read it" Prue said

"I like it" Piper said

"Let's try it up in the attic" Paige said

When they got up to the attic.

"Holy crap" Piper said

"The demon attack" Phoebe said catching on

"OH MY GOD what do we do?" Billie asked

"We get them back before the 24 hours is up they can't be re added until they have their power back" Prue said

"What about if they found a way to put the bones and heart back?" Paula asked

"They can only place them back to get the big powers back, no one else can do it for them" Prue said

"Alright well let's take it to them" Piper said

"Are we sure? Every time we do we never fully succeed" Paula asked

"Yeah now they have no powers, this had to be one of the biggest raids we have done on the underworld" said Phoebe

"I say we keep on going" Billie said

"Alright then let's go" Paige said

They showed up there and the jeerer was trying to protect the bones with the help of some left over demons. Piper blew them all up like they were nothing.

"How dare you" Said Roy

"Well I just did this" Piper said as she blew him into the wall

Next they threw the potion at the bones and heart causing a huge explosion the jeerer blown against the wall causing huge cuts and bruises.

Then they all started chanting

"The evil in our mist

That we won't ever miss

Vanish it from every plane

And take away all the pain"

And the bones exploded when it touched the heart everyone got knocked out except Paige. Paige went around and woke up the sisters and Billie. She then got them up and passed them the most powerful vanquishing potion they knew, and then they all chucked the vanquishing potion at one of the members.

The jeerer want all red, their skin started cracking cause fire to spit out, the skin vanished and the fire dropped right through the earth making a bit of a shake, knocking the sisters and Billie on their backs with a bit of air born.

"Is everyone okay?" Piper asked

"Yeah I think so" Paige replied

"Let's just get home and discuss this it gives me the creeps here" Phoebe said

"Okay grab hands girls" Paige said

Paige orbed them back home and standing in front of them was Leo, Henry, Coop and the kids.

"Oh huni I missed" Piper said running up to Leo and her kids as her sisters did the same thing.

Billie said "Cya later I have to go to magic school"

"Leo" Prue called

"Prue OH MY GOD is it really you?" Leo asked

"Yes our sister brought me back, Leo meet Paula" Prue said

Leo and Paula started talking with Piper

"So you're the powerful Prue" Coop said while she was looking at Phoebe and him

"Sure am good to meet you and these gorgeous girls" said Prue

"Henry this is Prue my older sister, Paula my younger sister brought her back to life" Paige said

"Okay I can handle this" Henry said

They all then sat down and chat about the battle. When Billie came through the door and tripped down the stairs.

"Oh sweetie are you okay" Phoebe said running over trying to help Billie up.

"Yeah I'm good Charles just asked me on a date what to do? What to wear?" Billie asked

"Worry about it later come join in on the battle chat" Piper said

"Okay but I will need your help later" Billie said

"Sure huni anything you need, none of this would be possible without you" Piper said

"Trust me I'm never going to leave you guys you are my family" Billie said

Stay tuned!


End file.
